Asking
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: Adam has CeeCee problems, and asks Jesse for help, finding a dark secret along the way... oneshot.


Asking

Summary: Adam has CeeCee problems, and goes to the guy who, for some reason, is a real gentleman, knows girls, and is veeeerry old-fashioned, for help. Jesse. But will Adam learn some untold secrets?

Disclaimer: If I owned a certain character (coughJessecough), you'd never see him again.

"Well then, I'll be leaving!" CeeCee yelled, slamming the door behind her. Hmm. What was wrong?

Hello. My name's Adam. I'm twenty three, blahblahblah. The point is, my girlfriend, CeeCee, was mad at me.

For what.

I sat down on my couch, contemplating this.

OK. I needed help.

You see, I'm still considered a bit of a geek. Or so one of my best friends, Suze Simon, says constantly.

SUZE!

I knew who I could consult, now.

You see, Suze has been married, for a year now, to this guy. Jesse (Hector) de Silva, age 25.

He's got it made.

A successful doctor (a/n: have no idea how long this med school thing really would take), girls all over him, and, has the love of his life carrying his kid at the time.

But, despite envy that sometimes creeps up on me, I've become friends with him. And they're's been pleny of time. Suze _has _been dating the guy since we were 17, and he was 20.

The point is, Jesse's a ladies man (even has CeeCee blushing sometimes), and probably has the best opinion.

And, I'm clueless about the art of CeeCee language.

000

Jesse opened the door. Luckily, his hair wasn't rumpled, and Suze wasn't in the background, blushing bright red, so that indicated that I hadn't interrupted anything.

That seems to happen whenever I come over without CeeCee.

It'll be like, I knock on the door, you here a loud _thump _as someone hits the floor, and there's me going "OK. Wish I wasn't here." Then one (normally Jesse) comes up, and you can practically hear him going, "Great, I've dishonored her _again." _

Uh, she's 5 months pregnant; little late on that.

Anyway, Jesse's also very old-fashioned. I often have the misfortune to hear her and CeeCee's conversations.

Here's a few:

Suze: I mean, when we had been going out for a while, he wouldn't even let us go past _first base!_

Me: (shudder, then look at Jesse like he's crazy, since Suze is a gorgeous woman, even though I love CeeCee).

CeeCee: Really?

Jesse: Not again! (mutters Spanish swear words).

Suze: Yeah, because... _you know. _(casts secretive look at me)

I've never found out what _you know_, means so far.

So, there was Jesse, looking very tired.

"Oh, Adam," He sighed in relief, "I thought that you were... _her." _At this, he shuddered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Susannah," He replied, as if it was obvious. "Every one-_every one- _of my days off, she calls me from work, forcing me to get her about three bags of oreoes from the store, and today, I turned my cell phone-basically all of our phones- off."

"At my puzzled look, he says, with another heavy sigh, "Pregnancy cravings."

Well.

"What's your problem," He then smirks, "CeeCee-again?"

Dang. Why is he always right?

"Look, _padre," _He said, leading me into his _nice _house, "You need help."

"Yeah," I finally sighed, "I do. She's just so... weird lately. And you have the girls all over you, so..."

He shook his head. "You need to be more of a gentleman to her."

I was very offended.

"I do her laundry on Sundays!"

At this, Jesse began banging his head against the table.

I guess my answer wasn't very satisfactory.

"If you listen to her, for a start."

I gaped.

"NO! Not another _Oprah _conversation."

He rolled his eyes.

"I meant," Jesse began, "That you need to watch her, notice all changes. Any going one right now?"

"Uh, she's been looking at jewelry lately. Mainly rings."

This earned me a very blank look.

"Adam, you idiot!" He sighed, "That means that she wants you to propose! She's sick of waiting."

"How do you know this stuff?" I asked.

Jesse laughed. "Oh, trust me, I had a lot of time to touch up on my skills. Too much, in my opinion."

Hmm.

"Now, " He said, "You need to ask her father's permission before asking her to marry you."

"Cee's father's in Florida."

"Hmm... her uncle, then."

"Her uncle's off saving the whales."

"Uh, her brother."

"Her brother-"

"Just ask a guy she's related to!"

"OK," I said, "But look, why does CeeCee wanna get married?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Um... should I?"

Jesse slapped his forehead.

"Adam. _Padre. _Most, if not all, women want to get married someday, if possible, before they're 30. CeeCee wants that ring. Soon."

"You know," I commented, "You sure are old-fashioned."

Jesse's eyes darted about, as if looking for a good answer.

"Ah, yes, my family raised me that way."

"And," I continued, "I never saw you around Carmel, and yet you said you've lived here your whole life."

"Strange, isn't it?" But then, he made a fatal mistake. _" Nombre de Dios, Maria, why did you do this to me?" _He muttered to himself.

"Who's Maria?"

Suddenly, that name gave me a flashback.

Looking around the museum. Seeing the de Silva exhibit. Wondering why Jesse had the same last name. Thinking Maria de Silva, for a chick who wore a hoopskirt, was pretty hot. And saying to myself, "Man, why'd that Hector de Silva run off when he could have her?"

Wait... _Hector. _Jesse had the exact same name. Hector de Silva. And that portrait that had been brought in a couple years ago of him looked exactly like Jesse...

Whoa. This could only mean one thing.

"ZOMBIE!" I yelled, grabbing a carving knife out of the kitchen.

Jesse stared at me.

"Does Suze, know," I asked, "No, she can't she wouldn't love a zombie!"

"Well," Jesse sighed, "She loved a ghost, and there's not much of a difference, is there? I mean, we're both dead."

"Huh?"

Jesse calmly took the knife from me, and looked me in the eye.

"Adam. You are looking at a _former _member of the undead."

"Is that a club?"

"No." Then, he went into a long story.

"Got that?" He asked at the end.

"I think. So, you were a ghost, who had the hots for Suze, who has always been able to see the dead, and who inadvertedly brought your living body back here, and you're soul went inside of it, so you were brought back to life?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh. Then I got it loud and clear."

Just then, there was a grumpy voice.

"JESSE! You turned the phones off again, didn't you!"

Jesse flinched.

"Um... something must be wrong, Susannah."

There was Suze, a pretty big bump on her stomach, looking as angry as ever, but, with a "mother's glow", which, according to baby books, made everything better.

I could tell that Jesse disagreed with this fact.

"That is no excuse! I had to run to the store to get some more oreoes!"

But this came out, "Dat ib bo ebuse! I hab to lun to duh sto tuh bet summore obeodes!", since she was stuffing her face right then.

That's when I saw a look get on Jesse's face. A plotting look.

"So sorry, _querida._" He smiled in his smoothest tone. This, of course, made Suze melt like butter.

The bad thing was, she then sobbed about not deserving him, so he had to go, "NO! You deserve me, it's alright."

OK.

"Look," Jesse sighed, "Adam... _knows._"

Her green eyes widened.

"NO! Not about his surprise party!"

Jesse looked freaked out, shot a look at me, then said, in a phony tone, "What surprise party? The other thing!"

She bugged her eyes out even more.

"WHAT!"

"It slipped out," He sighed.

"Well... he might as well know. I mean, CeeCee has _forever._"

"Really?"

000

"It is simple," Jesse said, handing me the roses, "CeeCee likes to be impressed. Go on."

As he hid behind the tree with Suze in the par, I walked over to Cee.

Now, I had this elaborate plan, but...

Thrusting the roses in her face, the ring in my hands, I went, "Willyoumarryme?"

"What?"

"Uh... will you marry me?"

"Adam! How did you know!" She cried, hugging me. "Yes!"

After we kissed, she went, "Jesse totally helped you figure it out, didn't he..."

"Uh..."

_did u like it? R and R!_


End file.
